


【宁羞】蹭蹭

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 8





	【宁羞】蹭蹭

  
他经常看到高振宁的背影。高大的青年在他身边寥寥两下收起了键盘鼠标，用衬垫卷起，一只手握着，很是潇洒地下了场。姜承録在后面看着，目光在那个背影沉入过道的阴影前缓缓落在对方的肩上。高振宁宽阔的肩背将队服撑起，隐约一点肌肉的轮廓，向上连着脖颈，衬着细细一条银链子，像心甘情愿被人驯服的凶兽。  
  
有时候姜承録会想象自己的手也同目光一样，沉沉地落在对方的肩上。私底下的时候，高振宁便笑一声，反手按在他的手指上，坦然接受他带着好奇的抚摸，任由姜承録将手指收紧，仿佛在探究，这样高大的一个人，怎么能老老实实窝在被窝里和他腻在一起，而且还撒娇撒得得心应手的。  
  
两个人躺在床上。基地里只有他们，这种经历太少见了。进宿舍的时候他反身把高振宁抵到门上，心里还在因为车上的一通胡闹和高振宁怄气。男朋友射进他腿缝间的精液随着走动糊到内裤的布料上，又湿又滑又冷，刺激着他刚刚被磨得发红的臀缝。他前面还半硬不软地勃起着，既意犹未尽又欲求不满。然后他听到耳边隐隐有一声落锁的声音，高振宁从身后凑上来，把他整个搂住了。  
  
宽阔的肩背将他裹着，高振宁贴着他耳边可怜兮兮地问：“不生宁宁的气了吧——”  
  
他边问边试探着在姜承録发尾颈后落下细细碎碎的吻，亲一下，姜承録稀薄的怒气便又少了一分。等再慢慢转着角度亲到他嘴唇的时候，姜承録已经连自己在生什么气都记不得了。  
  
高振宁的手向下摸到他刚提上去的队服裤子，将系带勾开，握住了他还没发泄过的性器。打野的手掌也和肩背成正比，宽大炽热，带了些力度揉弄着他的阴茎，从根部往上撸动，揉出姜承録一声浅浅的低哼。他后腰收紧了，不自觉地向前挺着，把自己更深地送进高振宁的手里。  
  
两个人身上的衣服还没脱。姜承録情动的时候身上太敏感，乳尖臀肉和布料磨蹭，从皮肤底下横生痒意，皮肤表面的摩擦只能带来粗暴的疼痛，对内里的瘙痒一点用都没有。他不喜欢这种感觉，小幅度挣了挣，把在自己的衣服脱干净，又反手摸上了高振宁的衣领。  
  
高振宁很顺从地让他把自己也剥光，只剩戴着的那条细细的项链。姜承録拨弄一下坠在心口前的戒指，唇角抿起一丝笑意。  
  
高振宁把被子掀开，搂着他倒进窗帘缝隙漏进来的暮光里，一手握着他前面，一手拢着他屁股，问道：“冷不冷？”  
  
姜承録摇摇头。不冷。但他还是将男朋友的脖颈搂住，手攀在他悄悄看过很多遍的宽阔厚实的肩膀上。  
  
高振宁的怀抱像个巢穴一样将他满满登登地容纳进去，而他的巢穴也向高振宁打开。打野的手指划过还带着几分湿黏的臀缝，摸到穴口往里一探，被敏感的软肉咬住，摸到了一点温热的湿意。  
  
高振宁握着他阴茎的手指突兀地一收，在他头昏脑涨的时候故意逗他：“怎么都把老公的精液吃进去了？”  
  
姜承録蓦然被他提醒刚刚在生什么气，下意识狠狠掐了一下手底的肌肉。高振宁后背紧实的背肌被他拧起来一点，委委屈屈地喊疼，说老婆轻点掐。自己手下的动作倒是四平八稳得十分小心，摸着湿软的穴肉一点点扩开了，向里面探去。姜承録大概也觉得自己下手太重了点，掌心盖在刚刚掐过的位置揉了揉。  
  
他和高振宁肌肤相贴，刚刚被布料蹭得痛痒的皮肤此刻终于被温柔妥帖地包住，表层的疼痛被舒缓，内里的麻痒被抚慰。他安安分分窝在高振宁怀里，后面被对方熟练地开拓着。姜承録仰起脸和男朋友接吻，手指拢住自己和对方的性器，给性事再带来一层快感。而随着两个人的动作，方才在车里未尽的兴致逐渐复燃。他的心里又生出不耐了，忍不住扭了扭腰，让对方的动作再快点。  
  
高振宁的脖子上挂着他送的戒指，是带了他的铭牌的猛兽，对他的指令自愿服从，三根手指摸索几下，然后猛地一按，恰巧按在他穴里的敏感点上。  
  
姜承録一颤，攀在对方身上的四肢蓦然收紧，抚弄性器的手倏尔停顿，随后才带着鼻音哼出一声低低的呻吟。  
  
他还没有高潮，却能感到穴里的软肉因为刚刚的刺激痉挛着吮高振宁的手指。之前没被满足的欲望成倍地增生，开始想念高振宁的性器埋进他身体里的感觉。他喜欢被高振宁的体温暖和地裹住，从身体里到身体外。姜承録握着高振宁的阴茎撸动了几下，感受着掌心沉甸甸的重量和耳边开始变得粗重的喘息，小声道：“进，进来吧。”  
  
方才车里塞进他腿缝里作乱的性器这回塞进了他湿热的肠道里。碾着软肉一寸一寸埋进去，姜承録不自觉地向前挺身，想躲避那种压迫感，却被高振宁握住了胯往后使力一带，满满地将阴茎吃了进去。  
  
他有些目眩，急促的呼吸还没有平复下来，高振宁已经开始挺动腰胯，性器碾着他刚刚还饥渴不满足的穴肉凶猛地肏进深处，从敏感点上狠狠压过去，在他穴肉开始痉挛痴缠时又拔出来重新肏进去。明明他之前还一直在渴求这样完完整整的性事，真正被毫不留情地操弄时又觉得太突然太多了。眼睛不自觉地半阖上，一声一声地喘着，间杂着控制不住的呻吟。  
  
他在快感的浪潮里无所适从，不自觉便要向最信任的人求助。他把自己一点一点全埋进高振宁怀里，被稳妥安全地保护好了，昏昏沉沉听到的也都是高振宁低沉急促的喘息，或是他在耳边的询问：舒服吗老婆？  
  
他嗯了一声，被急促的顶撞捣开了，延长成软绵绵的叹息。他被人护着，什么都不用顾忌，抬起头索求一下又一下的吻，放心地让自己浸在一波一波淹没了他的愉悦浪潮里，在高振宁抵着敏感点凶狠的一记冲撞下高潮了。  
  
高振宁趁着他被肏弄得湿软服帖的穴道倏尔绞紧的时刻又抽插了几次，继而拔出来射在了腿间。  
  
熟悉的黏腻感让姜承録从让他失神的快感里捡回几分理智，噘着嘴抱怨：“又这样。”  
  
高振宁从床头抽来几张湿巾，拢着他白腻的大腿抬起来，把股缝擦干净，看姜承録丰润的臀肉随着他的动作轻颤。看着太诱人了，他没忍住捏着揉弄了一把，被不轻不重地打了一下。  
  
他媳妇儿说：“困咯。要睡觉。”  
  
那就睡吧。  
  
高振宁草草擦了擦两个人身上，将窗帘合紧，被子一扬，把姜承録搂进了怀里。姜承録已然困意席卷，被他拢住，半醒半梦间将自己的身体舒展开，妥帖地埋进身后暖热安稳的怀抱里，腰前环着高振宁宽大的手掌。他侧一侧脸，靠在高振宁颈窝，贴着对方心口。  
  
姜承録轻轻抬了抬脸，在那里落下一个温软的吻。高振宁戴着的那枚戒指就停在他唇间。  


  
  
  
  
醒来的时候他还枕着高振宁的心口，睡得手脚发软，尝试性挣动一下，也并没有真的想起床。搂在一起睡得昏天暗地，两个人的身躯仿佛都融化了，再凝到了一处去，暖融融蜜一样，既分不开，也不想分开。  
  
姜承録几乎要合眼再睡过去了，身周都是护着他温热的暖意。然后他才很缓慢地意识到唇间半梦半醒间含着的戒指，被他的嘴唇包裹得潮湿温暖，舌尖勾着戒指轻轻地扯动一下，听到了高振宁悠长的一记呼吸。  
  
这时他的感官才慢慢地回归，松松拢着高振宁的手指，贴着高振宁肩窝动了动脑袋，隔着骨肉听见头发扫过那种窸窸窣窣的声音。房间他处都很安静，只有他耳畔一点声音，随着高振宁缓缓起伏的胸口一涨一落。  
  
他深深呼吸，含进唇里的空气也是热的，动了动身体，才恍惚发觉他和高振宁昨天傍晚搞完连睡衣都没有穿，赤裸裸甜蜜蜜地嵌在一起，他稍稍绷一绷臀瓣，便能感受到高振宁晨勃中半硬不软的性器塞在他股缝间，被软肉裹住了，带着沉甸甸的存在感，贴着他还有点酸痛的股间。  
  
于是连他身上也热起来了，像被浴室里缓缓上涨的暖热水汽裹住了，哪里都逐渐困倦放松，只有穴口和会阴，自发一般随着高振宁呼吸的节奏缓缓地舒张收缩，慵懒地磨蹭着那分量十足的肉根，逐渐也升起一股介于被抚慰和不满足之间的快感，带着他前面也硬了起来。  
  
姜承録有些懊恼，在心里抱怨高振宁把他搞成了这样随便就能动情的样子。他身上懒得动，便很是愤恨地张嘴在高振宁肩上咬了一口。  
  
他咬得不重，更像是小动物撒娇一样地闹脾气。但高振宁还是醒了，搂在姜承録腰上的手自然地收紧。然后他大概是含含糊糊在姜承録头顶亲了一下，却没有出声。像是又要倒头睡过去了。  
  
姜承録唇间含着模糊的一声“宁”，不知道到底有没有被听见。但既然高振宁已经醒了，他当然不可能放男朋友去会周公，丢着自己萌生的情欲不管。他把臀缝一夹，往后贴了贴，高振宁的阴茎就整根被拢进了屁股和大腿缝的软肉里。男朋友被挑逗得清醒了些，但同他一样不想动，只是向前挺一挺胯，将阴茎埋得更深一点，懒洋洋地问：“不是不让用腿吗？”  
  
姜承録用手肘软绵绵顶了他一下，单手慢慢握住他的性器，试图往后面穴里塞。他上半身还紧紧贴在高振宁怀里，姿势不方便，动作也慢吞吞的，几下都没找准位置，只觉得手里的阴茎越来越硬，龟头吐一点湿液，热热地蹭在他穴口上。  
  
高振宁任由他玩，手掌摸着姜承録的小腹缓缓往上，松松拢住胸口薄薄一层软肉，慢慢揉捏。乳珠被他包在掌心，被暖热的手掌熨得舒爽，悄悄硬挺起来，圆圆红红一小粒顶着他的皮肤。然后又被两根手指捏住了，指腹点在乳孔轻轻地磨，若有似无的瘙痒顺着姜承録的神经，很快一下窜到头顶，带的双腿倏尔绞紧了，闷闷呼出一口叹息。  
  
他被摸得舒服，自顾自挺身把自己的一对乳尖往高振宁的手里送，扔下对方那根涨硬的性器不管了，改为握着自己的肉棒撸动。高振宁在他耳边笑一声：咋回事啊。手上倒是没有停，手指分开将他胸前两颗圆点都按住了，慢慢揉动搔刮。身下很敷衍地往前顶了顶，自然也没有进去，最后只是重新挤进了并拢的两腿之间。  
  
他侧起身，挺动腰胯，在软和温热的大腿缝间抽动了起来。姜承録被他顶得身体一晃一晃，带的腿间的软肉也在颤，性器在自己掌心里滑动。高振宁偶尔幅度大一点，长度傲人的肉棒便碾过肥嫩的臀肉和会阴，顶到他敏感的阴囊。姜承録含着模模糊糊的呻吟，眼睛半阖了起来，双腿在重力下自然地绞紧，显得高振宁的性器越发分量十足。  
  
他哪里都是瘦的。薄薄的肩，薄薄的腰，细长的脖颈细长的手指。因此就显得喉结和腕骨拱起珍珠一样的弧度，圆润的一颗，要被人捻在指尖轻轻抚弄，含在嘴唇间细细舔吻。但他的细窄的腰往下，凸起了一个丰润圆满的臀部，被高振宁拢在手里，白腻的臀肉盈满掌心，从指缝软软地溢出来。然后股缝间也成了供高振宁享受的一个穴，动作间被抹上前液和肠穴吐出来的水，湿腻腻的，又热，又软。高振宁在他颈后落下含含糊糊的吻，嘴里低低地、模糊地、充满爱意地叫他老婆。  
  
姜承録握着阴茎的手使了几分力，乳肉也被高振宁的手掌重新包住了揉捏。愈发高涨的情欲攀着他脊椎里懒懒的睡意生长，吹进脑袋里，把他所有思绪吹成不明所以的湿热雾气。他身子不由自主地绷紧了，扬起脖颈，凸显出那颗宝珠一样的喉结。  
  
高振宁如懒洋洋的野兽逗弄猎物那样，从身后探起身，轻轻将那颗宝珠叼住了。  
  
姜承録颤了一颤，身体倏尔绷成一张弓。许久才慢慢放松下来。  
  
他胳膊没力了，手指软着摊在床单上。性器还在吐最后一点精液。  
  
高振宁把他两瓣臀肉拢得更紧一些，挺身抽动几下，也射了出来。  
  
姜承録终于拾起几分力气要推他让他擦干净。高振宁重新倒回被子里，嘴上找借口说眯一会儿就起来了。姜承録不信，但他也很困很困，男朋友发了话，他就不管了。  
  
等真的醒来，他再去和他闹脾气吧。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
